


Lovestruck (Ralsei x Male Reader)

by TheSentinel



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), M/M, POV First Person, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSentinel/pseuds/TheSentinel
Summary: After realizing some suspicious behavior from his friend Kris, you, the reader, grow concerned for your friend and decide to investigate just what exactly is going on with him. Little do you know that you would be in for much more than what you would have ever thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a smutty fanfic, but it’s a lil different. You’ll see how as the story progresses, but nevertheless, enjoy thisA Songs will be sprinkled in throughout the story to create some nice immersion for you guys! Plus, they’re pretty important to the story, if you’re here for that. (don’t lie to yourself.) Nonetheless, enjoy my work! ~Crumbly x
> 
> Extra: Hello everyone reading this! So, just to keep it simple this story is written by both me and one of my good friends on Discord, Crumbly (who should have an account here soon enough that I will link). Crumbly is responsible for about 50% of the non smut stuff and about 85% of the actual smut. Also, the reader will be referred to as 'Protag'. Hope you enjoy!

**Lovestruck (Ralsei x Male Reader)**

 

**By Crumbly.**

**Special thanks to Marcus (TheSentinel) for co-writing!** ****  
****  
  


 

 

 

  
  


**_Chapter 1: Secrets and Deception!_ **

 

A speeding bike turned the corner and continued on down the street, a jacket wearing male with earphones on riding upon it, contently listening to a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYGPcfUqzL0&app=desktop) He quickly glanced down at his phone that was attached to a holder on the bars. The bike then gradually comes to a stop on the sidewalk as the rider looks down at his phone. 

  
  


_ “ _ **_i thought we were going to hang out today Protag?? wtf gives with the last second change”_ **

 

**_“sorry Susie, but I got some stuff I need to do first. I'm a little worried about Kris is all”_ **

 

**_“im telling u, they're fine. let's just hang over by the pizza shop”_ **

 

**_“just give me like 20 minutes dude, it'll be quick. I can meet you over there once I'm sure.”_ **

 

**_“fine u stubborn fgt”_ **

  
  


I sigh as I continue biking down the street, ending mindful of a few passing cars. Ever since Kris had came out of that storage closet, they had been acting weird, And when I say weird, I mean weirder than usual. Sure, they were usually a quiet person, but they were pretty articulate when they wanted to be. 

 

But lately, they hadn’t been talking much. So I'm starting to wonder if they know more than they’re letting on. Or worse, if something bad is going on.

 

Maybe it's cause their brother is coming back home or something?  

 

So, I’m on my way to their house to try and confront them about it. Hopefully I find out whatever juicy secret they’re hiding. I'm not usually one to get into drama or anything, but this time my curiosity has gotten the best of me.

 

Maybe they have a new boyfriend? A new girlfriend maybe? 

 

...A dead body?

 

I mean, they’re pretty good with knives, so I wouldn’t really be surprised.

 

As I made my way across their rocky driveway, I saw silhouettes in the window. One was Kris, for certain, but the other one, I wasn’t sure about. It looked caprine, but Toriel wasn’t home yet, and Azzy was at university… unless he came home early? But at the same time, it  _ is _ finals week.

 

So who could it be?

 

I stopped my bike, letting it rest beside the brown fence beside the driveway, before grabbing my phone and making my way to the door, which was apparently locked and the small windows at the top completely blocked out. 

 

_ Looks like they  _ **_really_ ** _ want to hide something…  _ I thought to myself as I took off and stored my earphones in my pocket. I tapped the door… only for it to slowly creaked open.

 

_ So much for it being locked. _

 

I slowly peeked in, knowing that if my cover wasn't blown before, it sure was now.

 

“Kris? Mrs. D? You home?”   
  
No answer.

 

I slowly made my way inside, silently closing the door behind me. I prayed that Kris wouldn't shoot or stab me or something. As I continued, I immediately froze when I heard some unintelligible noises from upstairs.

 

_ Well shit. _

 

I crept upstairs on all fours, trying my hardest not to make a peep. As I approached, I was able to hear two voices coming from inside the room.

 

_ “K-Kris... are you sure you want me in the light world? What if.. What if someone sees me? What if I get caught?”  _

 

As I crept towards the door, the voices became more audible. One of the voices was familiar, it was Kris for sure. But there was another voice, one that I hadn’t heard before. It sounded soft, and high pitched, but not high enough to be annoying. 

 

I had to investigate further. I moved my head away from the door and stood up, slowly pushing the door open.

 

And as I opened the door I saw…

 

...I saw Kris, sitting on their bed with a goat. I’d never seen this goat before, and it didn’t look like any of the caprines in Kris’s family that I had gotten used to seeing. 

 

Come to think of it, it didn't much look like his parents or his brother much. This goat had pink horns and a link outline on the fur on its head, and was dressed in dark green robes with a black heart in the center. Odd clothes aside, this was extremely weird.

 

“OH! Uh, hey there Protag!” Kris greeted, looking like they had just been caught in the middle of a crime.

 

“Uhm… This isn’t at all what it looks like. This is uhh.. This is Azzy! Say hi, Azzy!   
  
This ‘Asriel’ didn’t look  **anything** like Asriel.

 

“H-hello! Uhhh.. Protag? We’ve met before, right?” The fake Asriel said, also looking like a deer in headlights. 

 

_ His horns are fucking  _ **_pink_ ** _ and he doesn't even sound like Asriel… _

 

_ Isn't he supposed to be… tall? _   
  
“Hmm.. Yes, Azzy, we’ve met. Nice horns, might I say. I didn't know you were into dying your horns, but it suits you quite well!” I said with with great scepticism and a smirk. I'm willing to play along with this for the sake of entertainment.

 

And to show how bad of a liar Kris is.

 

‘Asriel’ blushed red, which was the kicker for this whole phony Asriel getup.

 

“U-uhm… yeah! It's.. uhm, something new I'm trying, haha!” ‘Asriel’ said, looking more and more guilty by the second.

 

I got him right where I want him.

 

“So, what university did you go to again, Azzy? It's been too long since I've seen you, man.” I asked, leaning back against the door with my arms crossed.

 

The fake Asriel looked like he was about to explode due to anxiety as he tried his best to come up with an answer.

 

“Uhm… uh… I-I came- WENT to uh… “

 

The goat looked absolutely confused, stuttering to no end. 

 

In any other situation, I probably would've found this to be  _ adorable _ .

 

I close my eyes and shake my head, still smirking as I push away from the wall and look at both Kris and fake Asriel, “Alright, I've entertained you both for long enough. You’re not Asriel, that much is obvious.”

 

“So tell me, fake Asriel, who the hell are you?” I ask as I look at the two for an answer.

 

The imposter Asriel rapidly and nervously glanced over at Kris, who promptly nodded, a drop of sweat beading down their forehead. The fake Asriel looked back to you.

 

All of a sudden, he raised his paws and began forming some sort of... energy in his hand. 

 

“I'm s-sorry for this, but it’ll only hurt a little bit, just stay still!”

 

The imposter slowly released the spell from his paw, wriggling its way over to me and absorbing into my stomach, all while I tried to dodge it.

 

**Fuck.**

 

I suddenly felt  _ extremely _ tired, but there was no way in hell I were giving in to this phony-baloney goat, so, with all of my might, I grabbed the fake Asriel by the collar of his robe.

 

“Listen shithead, I don’t know who you think you are,  **involuntarily** using magic on a human, but it ain’t gonna work!” You exclaim, standing up but immediately feeling your legs turn into jello.

 

Well, not actually, but  _ man _ , you felt tired.

 

“I have… an  **_indomitable_ ** will, and I’m also… als… prettyyy... tired… goodnight… sweet prince..”

 

The last thing I saw before falling to the floor was the imposter goat looking extremely ashamed, before saying something muffled to Kris. 


	2. Chapter 2: Wait... that's illegal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE!! Wasn’t that a great chapter! Good thing I wrote it! Marcus helped! Anyway, here’s the next chapter!

Chapter 2: WAIT, THAT’S ILLEGAL.

 

 

_Ugh… oh god… my fucking head._

 

I woke up with quite a headache on the couch in Kris’s house, covered thoughtfully in a blanket. My head felt like it just went through four bottles of vodka, even though I don't drink at all. A speaker was playing an upbeat [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApXoWvfEYVU) in the distance, which sounded considerably worse with my “hangover” head.

 

...shit, if this is what a hangover feels like, then I won't ever touch a drop of that stuff.

 

Kris was nowhere to be seen, which was strange. I took a glance down at my watch, revealing that it was…

 

 

**12:37 PM**

 

_OH FUCK, I’M LATE FOR SCHOOL!_

 

I shot up off the couch like a rocket, despite the pain in my head begging me otherwise, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar figure in the kitchen, cooking something up. And whatever it was, it smelled heavenly.

 

The food. Of course. Not the monster.

 

Even if he did smell pretty good.

 

...ok I really should just shut up.

 

I picked up my phone to see an abundance of missed calls and texts from my family and friends.

 

 _‘I’m so fucked...’_ I thought to myself.

 

I squinted at my phone, as my vision was still blurry from sleep. All I could make out was a text from Susie, saying:

 

_**“yo, bitchboy, where the fuck r you.”** _

 

I put my phone in my pocket quietly, trying not to alert my goat captor. I slowly sat up and started to tiptoe across the living room to the door, until...

 

**CRASH!**

 

I tripped over a loose wire leading to the unused T.V, which led me to impacting with the hatstand near Kris’s door, having it fall on me and leaving me to be caught red-handed. I turned around, half-expecting another magic attack, only to see the goat from earlier looking at me with a sweet smile on his face, which was… unusual, to say the least. I thought for sure I’d be K.Od once more.

 

No thanks.

 

“Oh! You’re up! Well then, I baked some breakfast muffins just now. You can have one if you'd like! I hope you enjoy them!” He says happily, smiling sweetly.

 

The unknown goat placed the muffins on the table beside the couch, either completely ignoring or not acknowledging my feeble attempt at escaping this place.

 

“Oh! I'll be right back, please help yourself!” And with that, the goat quickly made his way upstairs.

 

I could have left. I could have walked straight out that door, but whatever he had cooked smelt wonderful. A growl from my stomach gave an indication that I was hungry, so after I untangled my leg, I stood up, checked myself for any injuries and went to sit down at the table.

 

Holy shit, these look great. I thought as I took one from the tray. It was still very warm and buttery. The breakfast muffin contained what seemed to be some cashews, as well as some chocolate chips.

 

Not having the willpower to wait any longer, I took my first bite, and god damn if these ain’t some good breakfast muffins.

 

Whoever this goat boy is, he is definitely one hell of a baker!

 

“Holy shit...” I said before covering my mouth with my hands.

 

The stranger goat came down the stairs at that exact moment, seeing that he was looking at me as I ate the muffin, looking proud of himself, and maybe a little smug.

 

“Do you like them? I baked them myself!”

 

“Uh... yeah, They’re good. Really good actually...”

 

“Thank you!” He beamed with a smile. As delicious as these muffins were, I had to address the elephant in the room.

 

“So… do you mind explaining to me who you are exactly, what you’re doing in my friends house, why you’re a goat and why you illegally used magic on a human?” I asked, putting a hand on my hip as took another bite of the muffin.

 

I was seriously not happy with him putting me to sleep and all. Monsters using magic involuntarily on a human or another monster counts as a federal felony here.

 

The goat blushed yet again, a guiltful look on his face from the last part of my sentence before taking a deep breath.

 

“Well… I suppose you deserve an explanation after.. that. My name is Ralsei. I come from a different world to yours.”

 

I stopped for a second. Then I begin to chuckle, shaking my head as I cover my mouth, to Ralsei’s discomfort and confusion.

 

“S-so.. hahah… you’re telling me you’re from a different planet. Like, what, like Mars? Jupiter? Where are you from, space goat?”

 

“Uhm.. Well.. I’m from your storage closet.” He said with a sheepish smile, looking up at me.

 

I nearly burst out laughing yet again, but stopped once the gears in my head began turning.

 

Didn’t... didn’t Kris and Susie go into that closet the other day or something...?

 

“Wait… what?” I asked, completely dumbfounded.

 

“Well, you see, the reason Kris and Susie took so long in there is... Well it’s a long story.” Ralsei said, his arms slumping.

 

“I’ve got time.” I said, having my interest piqued further as I took another bite of the muffin.

 

It's so _good..._

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**30 minutes later…**

 

 

 

“So, after they left, the very next day Kris came back and brought me out! They’ve been trying to keep it under wraps, but uhm... they don’t seem to be very good at it.” Ralsei giggled, sat down beside me on the couch as we both ate the muffins he made, with me already being on my second one.

 

They're way too good-

 

At that point, I was still trying to comprehend everything he had said. So, this guy is a prince from another dimension, where apparently they were once living and serving side by side with us humans and monsters... and basically just saved the world? What the fuck? So, that kind of stuff is real after all or what? If so, what else could be out there…?

 

Uhm… are you okay, uh...” Ralsei said, grasping for your name.

 

“Protag. My name is protag.”

 

“Protag! That’s right, sorry. It's such a nice name!”

 

“...heh, well, thanks Ralsei.”

 

We sat there in an awkward silence for what felt like ages. I sigh softly and shake my head, “Sorry Ralsei, that was all just… wow."

 

“Yeah, I know that was all probably a bit out of the ordinary for you, but you really have nothing to worry about! Light and Dark are balanced once more, and we're all okay!” Ralsei said with an adorable smile on his face.

 

“I know, I know.. It’s just..”

 

Ralsei’s ears perked up with anticipation, as his tiny fluffy tail started rapidly wiggling from side to side.

 

“Just what?” He asked, his head tilted to the side.

 

“Well, I was a little taken aback by your looks. I mean, not to sound weird or anything, but you look… well, you look really cute!”

 

_Where the fuck did that come from._

 

Ralsei blushed a lot more noticeably than last time, looking to the side before covering up his face with his long fluffy white ears.

 

“O-oh, uhm...th-thanks Protag!... um... ʸᵒᵘ ˡ⁻ˡᵒᵒᵏ ⁿᶦᶜᵉ.. ᵗᵒᵒ.. ʰᵃʰᵃ..

 

I realized how dorky and weird that must have sounded, so, while ignoring the blush on my own face, I changed topic.

 

“S-so, what do you to keep yourself occupied while Kris is at school?”

 

“H-huh? Oh! I usually I play games on this weird box I found under their bed! I think it’s called a Game.. Cube?”

 

Oh! That old thing. Kris seriously needs to upgrade to a better console…

 

“Yeah, Kris has had that for ages. It’s like their most treasured object honestly. Their holy grail, so to speak.”

 

“They really should get a new console…” I mutter, while Ralsei giggles a little, hearing what I said.

 

“Do you want to maybeee… Play together? I’m pretty sure they have a 2 player game. I believe it's called.. Super Smashing Fighters?”

 

Hmm...

 

I had to think about it. Did I really want to obliterate Ralsei’s hopes and dreams in smash?

 

…

 

Well… I should probably catch up on the texts and phone calls I missed first.

 

“I would, but y’know what? I’m gonna head into town for a bit and make sure my folks aren't worried sick about me. I'll be back in an hour or less, alright?”

 

“O-oh, okay! That's fine!” Ralsei beamed an adorable smile, “Take care of yourself!”

 

With that, I threw the muffin wrapper in the trash and made my way outside, unhitching my bike as I put my phone back on the holder and began to bike my way into Hometown, wanting to stop by the nearby park to clear my mind for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3: Hometown

**Chapter 3: Hometown (great name i know)**

 

 

 

 

 

As I rode through town, I realized how empty it was during the day. All the youth were in school, all the (boomers) were hard at work, and anyone retired was either sleeping or staying indoors. It felt like a complete ghost town!

I myself should be in school, but seeing the circumstances I was currently in, I could afford to skip a day. The weekend was coming up anyway.

I parked my bike on front of the entrance to the park forest, just in front of the local church. I sigh and pull out my phone, beginning to catch up on texts from both my parents and friends.

I made up a few excuses to friends I didn't have a stronger connection to, but told the truth to those such as Susie. Well, half-truth anyway. I made up the excuse that I did end up at Kris's house, but I had to go back home cause of a family emergency.

She eventually responded with a sarcastic response, but one that at least showed she understood for a degree.

_**“so when tf we gonna hang out then? yesterday was all kinds of fucked up dude”** _

_**“Maybe later during the weekend? there's a new movie coming out anway”** _

_**“long as ur paying lmao”** _

I finished up with that and made a few phone calls to my mom and dad, saying I was gonna stay over at Susie's for the weekend maybe. To my surprise, they were okay with it, but just to call them before it got dark every day and stuff.

Once I finally finished up with all of that, I stretched a bit and looked around, thinking it would be a good idea if I got something quick to eat at the diner. Sure, the muffins were really good, but it was only muffins.

Wonder if they're still serving pancakes… I wonder as I climb back onto my bike, but just as I begin to ride off… I sense… no, hear something from behind me, just before I have a chance to plug in my earphones.

…

Guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out. And with that, I turned the bike around and began pedaling further down the forest path.

As I rode deeper in, I spied an odd-looking turnoff that seemed to be hidden by the overgrowth. I stopped my bike, as I hopped off to investigate further, taking my phone with me.

It was a long, narrow pathway, but the exit was just behind me in case. I shrugged, and started walking.

“I’ve got time.” I thought to myself.

The walk seemed to be never-ending, at least, it seemed that way until I reached the end of the path. What I found was an odd looking grassy knoll, covering some strange red doors.

Never knew this town had a fallout shelter. I joked, walking around the side as sheer curiosity has now fully taken over of me.

I put my ear against the door, and heard what sounded like… machinery?

With a split second of hesitation, I knocked.

“Hello? Anyone in there?...”

There was nothing for a few moments. Suddenly, a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW-g_tgxYbg">strange noise</a> came from within the doors.

I pulled back from the doors and stumbled back, falling flat on my butt, as the noise got more and more intense.

Then came the overwhelming feeling of dread.

I was so overcome with it, I forgot every instinct except the basic instinct of survival, and sprinted through the shrubs to get back on the path.

I could still hear the noise. It was only getting louder and louder and louder. God, I can hear it now. Shit's gonna haunts my fucking dreams for god knows how long.

I emerged yet again from the path, hopping back on my bike to ride away from that god-awful place.

My breath was faltering as I did, unable to keep it in check as I sped right the fuck out of the forest park and biked rapidly down the sidewalk.

I was so unaware of my surroundings that I didn’t even notice the stop sign directly in front of me.

Until the last second.

“Oh god, oh FUC-”

_**BANG!** _

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**??? Hours later..**

 

 

 

“Ugh… oh.. fucking… agh… son of a bitch…” I groaned loudly as I slowly sat up. My head pulsed with pain as I looked down at myself, the upper part of my shirt and jacket covered in dried blood, and as I would later find out, so was most of my face below my nose.

I touched it lightly and hissed, cursing at myself since I had now gotten myself a broken nose.

“Fuck's sake… this is the last thing I needed.” I sighed as I slowly stood up, feeling worse than before I woke up.

And nobody was around to even help? Damn… either people are more blind than I thought, or it's really dead.

I look up at the newborn night sky, quickly how long I’ve been out for once I looked down at my watch.

**7:41PM**

“Oh shit...” I said as I reached over for my bike, quickly getting back on and, after a shaky start, begin it bike my way to Kris's house.

To get my mind off the excruciating pain and grogginess, I begin to listen to some [music](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=khMb3k-Wwvg), not bothering to plug in my earphones this time around.

As I begin to bike down the streets, I begin to think more and more about this… Ralsei. Not only about how he's a prince from a completely different world apparently, how he and my friends saved the world, but how… sweet he seemed to be.

Even after how sarcastic and accusing I was to him when I first saw him earlier today, he was still incredibly nice. To the point where he even made me muffins! Like, shit, nobody has even done anything like that for me! Nobody outside my own family anyway.

Plus, it didn't help that he looked really… well, cute.

Those cute pinks horns and the pink outline on the fur on his head… his adorable nerdy glasses and sweet, genuine smiles. Not to mention how… fluffy he seemed to look at first glance. More fluffy than any boss monster I've ever seen before.

And his adorable pink scarf. That he wore.. indoors for some reason. Still, it showed off his cute little fangs perfectly.

...

I've never been in a serious relationship before, but I Iike to think I have a good idea of what my standards for a special someone would be.

And from what Ralsei seems to be…

...oh who the fuck am I kidding, I barely even know this guy! No way I'm getting some little childish crush over a few nice gestures and stuff.

_Still though…_

I sigh and try to push those thoughts out of my head, now that I'm approaching Kris's home. Maybe they have some medical supplies to get this nose of mine back in shape.

Or if I have to, snap it back in place.

I shudder a little at the thought as I park my bike on the gravel driveway, curious as to why Toriel's van is nowhere in sight.

I pocket my items and look up, the barely lit orange sky being taken over by the blueish night and moonlight. I sigh and knock on the door, being greeted by Kris as they opened the door. And as soon as they took a good look at me, I swore I could see his crimson colored eyes widen through the bangs of his brown hair.

“Holy… Protag, what happened?” He asked quietly as he stepped aside and allowed me in, not necessarily being one to talk unless it was important or something.

Guess this was one of those times.

“Well… heh, I uh, got into an accident on the way back here. Got knocked out for a few hours, but I'm alright. Aside from this broken nose.” I explain, pointing at my nose caked in dried blood.

Kris took a closer look, then looked at my stained shirt and jacket, “Well… just wait here. I'll go and get Ralsei.”

I nod as Kris quickly made his way upstairs, making my way to the couch and slowly sitting down. I considered readjusting my nose here and now, but I decided against it. I didn't want their living room to look like a crime scene.

I hear some muffled talking from upstairs that I can't make out, then some rapid footsteps. I look up to see Ralsei rushing down the stairs, making sure not to trip on his robe or anything. One injured guy was enough to deal with.

“Protag, what happened? O-oh goodness…” He stammered, rushing over to me as I smiled a little.

“Hey Ralsei. Sorry for being late and all.” I smiled while Ralsei shook his heads getting quite close as he inspected me and my nose.

“N-no no, that's okay! That doesn't matter… but what does matter is your injury…” He said softly as he examined me a bit, gently moving his fluffy white paw up to my face. I prayed that my blush wasn't obvious as his emerald colored eyes examined my bruised face.

But, from the obvious blush on his own face, my attempt to hide it had failed horribly.

“Did you get into an accident..?” He asked softly as I voluntarily turned my head to the side a bit and upwards so he could get a better look at how serious it was.

“Y.. yeah, but nothing critical. Broken nose and some scrapes… don't touch it please. It hurts like a motherfucker...” I explain, with Ralsei nodding quickly as he pulls his paw away.

“So if we're gonna snap it back into place, can I at least have something to bite on?”

Ralsei's eyes widen and he put both paws up while rapidly shaking his head, “Oh gosh, no no no! We're not gonna do that! I know a much more effective way to heal you. And… a much less painful one.”

I smiled a little at this, “Well by all means, please do it.”

Ralsei nodded as he stepped back a little bit, Kris moving beside me as the goat looked as us both, “A-alright, just give me a few seconds, please…”

With that, Ralsei gently put both of his paws together, as if he was praying and closed his eyes, bowing his head down as he began to softly whisper some unintelligible words. As he did this, a golden circle of light formed below him, his robe and scarf blowing upwards slightly due to this.

_Woah…_

After several seconds of this, the golden light got brighter, before it suddenly dissipated into a small glowing orb that appeared on Ralsei's paw, followed by him doing a cute little move as the orb seemingly ‘popped’ and faded.

…

_Uh…_

I was just about to comment on what the hell all that was about, until the golden light cascaded above me, and I felt…

I felt… whole.

Like, I had just been rejuvenated. _Reborn_ even!

The pleasing, comfortable light engulfed me in the most peaceful way possible, closing my eyes as I embraced it without any sense of hesitation whatsoever.

Then, as soon as it began, it ended.

“H… huh? What the…” I immediately come back to my senses, missing the feeling as I look around a little in confusion. I hear Ralsei giggle cutely as he looks at me, smiling brightly.

“Touch your nose, Protag!”

I feel a bit confused at him saying that, but I oblige. I lightly touch it… and… nothing.

No pain…?

No pain!

I decide to test it further by moving it and pressing my nostrils together. No pain whatsoever!

I can breathe smoothly through my nostrils and I even feel as if my sense of smell has been improved than before the accident.

I look down at myself. Even the blood stains were gone!

“That… was that healing magic?” I ask in awe at Ralsei, who blushes a little and nods happily.

“Yup! I'm a magic healer in the Dark World when I accompanied Kris and Susie. I hope that what I did helped!” He beamed an adorable smile, and that was my breaking point.

I immediately sat up and went over to Ralsei, wrapping my arms around him to give him a big, grateful hug.

“eep! P-Protag?!” The goat squeaked as he was enveloped in my arms all of a sudden, a huge pink blush forming on his fluffy white cheeks as he looked up at me.

“...Thank you, Ralsei. You really saved me a ton of trouble and time with that.” I say as I continue hugging him.

“O-oh, it was no problem at all, Protag! It would be rude of me not to help.” Ralsei said happily, as my hug continued.

“...uhm… I've uh, I've never hugged anyone before, haha…” Ralsei admitted quietly, “...but…”

I let go of Ralsei, not wanting to make the situation uncomfortable for him. He's still smiling, but is avoiding my gaze and looking down with an obvious blush, his arms crossed in front of him.

Well, if anything, I at least now know one inarguable and undeniable fact.

He is very.

_Very._

Fluffy.

After a few more moments, I let go of Ralsei, who is a blushing mess of a goat. Kris was looking at me with a smug look on their face, but it felt… forced for some reason.

“Well.. now that it's all taken care of, how about I show you what's up in Smash?” I look over to Kris, who's smug look quickly turns into a neutral one, before giving me a smile.

“You're on.”

While Kris went upstairs to get the console, I turned to Ralsei, who looked at me with a shy smile.

“Protag, uhm, do you mind if I play as well? I think I've really honed in my skills while you and Kris were away, and I'd love to see how good you are!” He exclaimed with a smile.

_Oh you poor little cinnamon roll..._

_If only you knew._

“Of course you can, Ralsei! Have you played against Kris by the way?” I asked as Kris quickly but carefully came downstairs, console and controls in arms. 

“I haven't, actually! They've been really nice and training me in how to use that one pink character… I can't remember the name…” He mutters as he thinks for a moment.

_Of course he'd play as Kirby first_

“You mean Kirby?”

“Yes! That one! I really enjoy playing as Kirby. I might try out the other characters as I get used to one at a time, haha.” 

Kris begins to plug the console into the back of the old TV, then turns it on and hands us all controllers.

“Ready?” Kris asked us both as the game started up.

“Ready!” Ralsei smiled as his tiny little fluffy tail began to wag rapidly, melting my heart as I tried to hold on.

“I should be asking you that Kris, considering I've been undefeated against you for the better part of seven months now.”

Ralsei's smiled dropped, replaced with a look of shock, “U-undefeated for seven months?!”

I simply smile and watch as Kris sets up a game, picking our characters, with me picking Captain Falcon, Ralsei picking Kirby and Kris picking Pikachu, then starts it.

And into the ringer they go.

I immediately single out Ralsei with a side B, knocking him straight up into the air to eat a falcon kick like thanksgiving dinner, before I dunked him off stage, getting rid of his 1st stock, leaving his mouth gaping at the speed of my playstyle.

Kris moved across the stage to up air + down tilt me, but I countered perfectly and up-b’d within a split second, putting him on 36%. Kris decided that it was a good idea to spam electric attacks, so I took them, knowing full well that good ol’ Captain Falcon punches harder with more damage.

Kris looked worried, so he stopped spamming and tried a side-b, which backfired as I dodged, spun around and falcon punched his face inwards, knocking him off stage, relieving him of his first stock.

Kris looked angry, and Ralsei looked.. Determined. They shot a glance at each other, coming to a silent agreement, before looking back to the screen.

Ralsei hit me up into the air, as Kris used their side B to knock me off stage, unsuccessfully.

Without turning my head to look at them, I showed a calm expression before jumping back onto the stage, only to jump off once again to put myself on one stock.

“Heh. It’s a fair fight now. Do your worst.”

Ralsei attempted to swallow me, as I shielded and dodged behind him, to falcon kick his spine out of whack for sure. Kris jumped up, hitting me with a side tilt before attempting a dunk, which I quickly countered and up-b’d in retaliation, nearly costing a stock for Kris. 

He quickly jumped back on stage, with Ralsei close behind as they attempted another team combo, which I quickly deconstructed and avoided with ease. I jumped up, landing a solid down tilt on Kris, which sent them flying into the stage’s surface, only to be shot back up by the impact and subsequently up-aired by me, sending her off stage and out of the match. 

It was only Ralsei and I left, and he looked positively terrified. 

You know what? I’m gonna toy around with him for a bit.

Ralsei attempted a side b, which I easily countered before taunting nonstop.

He attempted another one.

Dodge. Taunt.

Another.

Dodge. Taunt

Another?

Dodge. Taunt

His last attempt at winning was a jump + down B, which, of course, is an easy counter for a master like me.

…

…

...

I didn’t counter it.

Ralsei’s down B connected perfectly, sending me flying off stage and giving Ralsei the win.

“Wh.. wha… ”

“Yippie!! I won! I actually won!!” Ralsei cheered happily and clapped, while Kris was just howling with laughter and on the verge of falling onto his back.

Me?

I was completely and utterly speechless.

“Talk about poetic justice, Protag.” Kris smirked, recovering from his laughing fit. My face was completely red, mostly due to sheer embarrassment. 

Before I could respond, I feel something hold me from my waist. I look down and just barely avoid the tip of a pink horn, seeing that Ralsei's…

...hugging me?

“Oh, that was an incredible game Protag! You really gave me a run for my money!” He said, giving me a squeeze that only reddened my face more. I smiled softly and wrapped an arm around the fluffy goat prince, 

Well… 

If it makes him happy…~

“Well… I suppose I did get a bit too uh… cocky.” I rub the back of my head as Ralsei pulls back from the hug, giggling a little.

“Glad you had fun though. Guess you did what Kris just can't.” I smirk and look over at Kris, who simply shakes his head with a neutral, almost annoyed look.

...wait.

He said he's never hugged anyone before…

And he just hugged me.

...so does that mean… 

“Well, is it possible for us to play another match, Kris? It was really fun!” Ralsei asked as Kris looked over at the wall clock, then they shook their head.

“Now is usually the time we go to sleep for school. Especially if we're gonna go out to eat tomorrow.”

My eyes squint in confusion at this, “Going out to eat?” 

Kris nodded, “Yeah, it's what Susie told me we should all do first since Ralsei came here. Did she not send you a text about it?”

“Oh… uh,” I quickly check my phone and see some texts that Susie sent me that I haven't read yet.

“yo me and kris agreed to go out n eat tomorrow at the diner after school, u on board or what?”

“the one time u take your sweet ass time to respond I swear tfg”

“Yeah, she did. I just didn't get a chance to read them in time. Since I was knocked out and all.” I explain as I type up a quick response. Kris nods and quietly yawns.

“Well, you're not gonna like school tomorrow. You missed a lot of work and all today.”

“Yeah, because I was out cold.” I mused, seeing Ralsei look down with a guilty look on his face and remaining quiet.

“I'll uh, take the couch if you don't mind.” I say simply, walking over to a small closet and grabbing some pillows and a blanket. I basically knew the entire layout of the house, due to the countless sleepovers I had before Asriel left for university. 

“Sounds good. Goodnight Protag.” Kris says simply as he takes the console back upstairs, switching off most of the living room lights, with Ralsei tagging along, until he stops for a moment and looks back at me, setting up the blanket and pillow on the couch.

“Uhm… Protag?” 

I look up to Ralsei, “Yeah Ralsei? What's up?”

“Uhm…” He begins to walk back downstairs to me, “I just… wanted to say that I'm sorry. For what happened earlier… with that pacify spell I did on you.”

“Oh… oh, don't worry about it, Ralsei. I already got over-”

“But it wasn't the right thing to do!” Ralsei exclaimed. From the looks of it… he looked really distraught at this.

“I did it without knowing if you were a friend of Kris or not, and I caused you so many problems because of it… I… I… I'm sor- eep!”

Ralsei let out an adorable little squeak as I wrap my arms around him once more, pulling him into a comforting, reassuring hug. I smile down at the blushing prince.

“Ralsei, it's okay. I forgive you. Sure, I might not have been too happy when you did it, but now that I know the full story and all, I understand why you did it. I don't hold a grudge against you or anything. And now that I've hung out with you a little bit, you seem like a really good person as a whole.” I smile down at Ralsei, then playfully boop his nose, causing him to silently bleat.

_Good god, this goat is gonna be the end of me..._

“Besides, the muffins you made more than made up for it.” 

Ralsei blushed and giggled happily, before slowly hugging me back.

“...Thank you, Protag…” The goat said quietly, giving me a quick little nuzzle on my neck before he let go.

“Now that that's all settled… I think it's time we all sleep, yeah?” I say as we break our second hug of the night.

Ralsei nods, making his way back upstairs as I begin to make myself comfortable on the couch, “Goodnight, Protag! Sweet dreams!” 

“Same to you, Ralsei! Sleep well.” I say as I begin to yawn and close my eyes, instinctively holding a smaller pillow close.

Ralsei blushes a little, as he looks back at Protag for a moment, smiling softly before continuing back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Working for the Weekend

“And that’s gonna be the end of our lesson, kids! Have a great weekend, and remember to do exercise 6.4!”

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

As soon as I heard that familiar bell chime, I ran at superhuman speeds out of the science lab, not bothering to say goodbye to my lab partner, Noelle, or anyone else for that matter. I had one thing on my mind

_Rals- Kris’s house._

I jumped on my bike and began the quick ride over to Kris’s house. My feet were like fire on the pedals, and I'd probably fall off if I didn’t slow down, but what did I care? Today was Ralsei’s first time outside in the Lightner world and I wouldn't miss it for anything.

Not that I liked him or anything. It’s just a special occasion.

 _“I wonder what he’ll wear...”_ I thought to myself, before quickly dismissing the thought.

I was too busy caught up in my own head to realize I was nearing Kris’s driveway, so I hopped off my bike to walk it in, and make my way up to the door.

As I opened the door, I was greeted by Kris and Susie, but Ralsei was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, Protag. Nice of you to show up, finally.” Kris said.

“It’s like 3:30 Kris, I think I’m good.”

  
  
“Heh. Ya shoulda left early, like me!” Susie said, chewing on a most likely stolen piece of colored chalk.

“Yeah well, in hindsight that would’ve been a better idea, but I'm already behind enough since I skipped yesterday. Where’s Ralsei by the way?”

“Upstairs getting changed. I think he said he was expecting you or something.” Susie joked.

I blushed hard, and gave Susie a little punch. Sure, I wasn't as strong as her, but ever since she challenged me in football, she knows I'm able to hold my own.

“Sh-shut the hell up, Susie. It’s not like I’m gay for him or anything.”

“HA! Yeah right, dude. Kris told me _everything_.” She smirked, baring her teeth. I simply rolled my eyes and sighed.

“Whatever. Sure, he’s… cute and fluffy, and he smells good…”

“And he's sweet… and se-”

As I continued and began daydreaming, Susie was looking at me in shock, but looking like she was about to bust out laughing at the same time.

“...yeah I should stop talking, shouldn’t I?”

  
  
Susie laughed a bit, shaking her head, “For someone who’s not gay for him, you sure think _really_ highly of him, huh?”

“For fuck's sake. I’m. Not. Gay.” I glare at her, baring my own teeth. Susie puts both of her hands in front of her and nods.

  
  
“Okay, okay! I believe ya, Protag. Whatever you say.”

  
  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go wash my hands. Fucking had us dissect another frog today…”

  
  
“Have fun, ya twink-lover.”

I shot Susie a murderous look before continuing upstairs, shaking my head and muttering explicits under my breath. As I passed Kris’s bedroom, I noticed that the door was opened slightly. Wide enough for an arm to fit through.

_Huh. Might as well close it..._

I reached for the door handle, before hearing a soft voice inside.

“ _U-uh! Why is this so hard to put on? Darkner clothes are nothing like this_ … ”

I peeked in, and saw… Ralsei.

Completely shirtless.

  
  
My brain was telling me to look away, but my gaze was transfixed on the indecent goat.

Just…

_Wow._

His body type was streamlined, slim and small, and he was more fluffy than I thought he'd be… no hint of muscle, but he was _very_ attractive nonetheless.

_Very…_

…

_What...? W-why would I think that?!_

  
_  
_ As my thoughts began to battle within my mind, my eyes were now focused on Ralsei once more, seeing him beginning to shimmy down his pants, exposing his surprisingly plump behind, his tiny fluffy white tail and a little bit of his… other assets for a moment.

That’s when I, with herculean strength, teared my gaze away from the naked goat prince and very quickly and quietly walked away, continuing on to the bathroom.

With a very flustered look on my face.

As the bathroom door creaked open, I threw my bag on the floor and began to undress, whilst contemplating the lewd shitshow that just happened.

_These thoughts…_

_Why am I having these thoughts? Am I gay…?_

_…_

_Is Susie right?_

…

_No. No, that was just a lapse of judgement._

I undid the zipper on my pants, and slid them down my legs, before pulling my shirt over my head to get my t-shirt on. I’d always had a good fashion sense, despite Kris’s comments on my attire.

As if the kid who wore the same shirt every single day knew anything about fashion.

Today I had brought a collared shirt, some simple light black jeans, and my new 97 Nikes I got as a gift from one of my cousins up in Michigan.

After I finished changing, I stored my casual clothes in my backpack and walked out to head downstairs, seeing Kris, Susie and Ralsei already dressed.

Kris was wearing their usual clothing, the one and only sweater that most likely hasn't been washed in a long, _long_ time. Susie was wearing a crop top covered by a black leather jacket, as well as some ripped jeans and boots. The usual, really.

  
  
Ralsei was…

_Wow._

He definitely had a better fashion sense than any of us, for sure. He had a smart-looking button up jacket, paired nicely with some black skinny jeans and some supermarket-brand shoes. Nonetheless, he looked _amazing._

“Oh! Hello Protag! You look n-nice!” Ralsei greeted from downstairs, looking up at me. I saw Susie smirking from the corner of my eye, realising I was only playing further into her assumptions about my sexuality.

_I’m not gay, Susie!_

Trying my hardest to hide my very obvious blush, I responded.

“Oh! Thanks Ralsei. You look… uh... ᶜᵘᵗᵉ... “

  
  
Ralsei’s ears perked up, his head tilted to the side a little bit, “What was that, Protag? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

My ears went red-hot, as I fumbled for a lie.

“I said… You look good! Really good.”

“O-oh.. well, thank you Protag!”

  
  
Susie gave a long, annoyed sigh, before chiming in, “Can you two lovebirds stop talking so we can get to the diner sometime this year? Jeez.”

“Yeah, we’lll want to go soon if we want to get a good table. Friday’s are hectic for QC's.” Kris said urgently.

I gave a reluctant grunt before continuing downstairs, a visible blush on me and Ralsei's face, Susie smirking the entire time.

  
As we left through the front door, I noticed that the van Kris's mom had was still gone. And as a matter of fact… I haven't seen her at school at all.

“Yo Kris, where's your Mom been at?” I ask as he closed the door behind us and locks it.

“She went to go help Asriel pack his stuff. They should be back by the end of the weekend.” He said simply as he catches up, the four of us now walking down the sidewalk.

It was a pretty cloudy day and the sun was slowly setting down on the horizon, but the whole town seemed to be much more lively as a whole. A decent amount of cars around, as well as people walking around.

Well, all of them were monsters, since me, my family and Kris were the only humans in the entire town. It always struck me as odd as to why that was the case… but there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

“Well at least I know why you skipped school and ditched me for the past two days.” Susie said as she took a quick glance at Ralsei, then back at me.

“Well, it's not like I knew about Ralsei beforehand. I just thought something bad had happened is all.”

“Besides, it seems like you knew about it as well.” I say as we all cross a street once the light turns red, “did you hear about what Kris tried to do when I found out though?”

“Oh shit, _this_ I gotta hear.” She smirked as I continued.

“Kris tried to convince me that Ralsei was _Asriel_.” I chuckled, noticing that Kris was now looking away with a smug smile.

“Are you _serious_ , Kris? HA, even I could've come up with something better than that!” She laughed.

“Like what?” Kris asked, turning to her.

“Uhm… heh, well, like… uh…”

All of us were smiling, even Ralsei was trying to stifle a giggle. Susie groaned and raised her hands up in defeat, “Ugh, whatever. Point is, you could have done a better job than saying something so unimaginable.”

I shake my head and chuckle, “I think it's safe to say you're both shit liars.”

“Well, I personally wouldn't use such language, but I uhm, have to agree with Protag.” Ralsei said with a sheepish smile. Susie gasped dramatically and looked over at the white goat.

“ _Wow._ I almost feel offended!” She then smirked, “almost, since nobody would be offended by something coming from a toothpaste boy such as yourself.”

“H-hey!” Ralsei glared at Susie, with the cutest angry face I had probably ever seen in my life.

I could just _barely_ contain my laughter at that, covering my mouth with my arm as I look forward and downwards. When Ralsei saw this, he blushed even more and Susie just howled with laughter. Even Kris was smirking now.

Considering the clothes he wore when I first met him… he really _did_ kind of look like a toothpaste tube!

“Alright Susie, say what you'd like but he has a better fashion sense than you'd ever have.”

“Of course you'd say that, wouldn't you?”

_“Unlessyouhookedupwithnoelle.”_

**“WHAT WAS THAT?!”**

I held back my laugh, barely.

“N-nothing Susie. It’s just… I saw you _trying_ to flirt with her before. Something about.. Eating her face, right?”

 **“Or was that another appendage you were talking about eating?”** I say loudly, right in front of her face, causing Kris to wheeze out and rapidly turn to the side to hide his face, while Ralsei giggled cutely.

Susie blushed the brightest colour of pink I’d ever seen, which almost blended in with her purple-ish skin, before covering it with her forearm,

“PROTAG! SHUT. _UP_.”

I flashed a devilish grin to Susie’s flustered face, before turning around to chat to Ralsei, who was just recovering from his giggling fit.

“So, Ralsei. What’s the dark world like?”

Ralsei turned his head, before speaking, “Oh, it’s uhm…  really nice down there! Even if it was… uhm… lonely down there, haha.” He looked down, a solemn look on his face as he sighed, then looked back at me.

“But uhm… I do like it here so far! It was honestly everything I thought it would be and more.” Ralsei smiled happily as I smiled back. I swear I heard him mutter something as I turned back to focus on the second road we were crossing. Before I could ask what he said, Susie butted in with her own sentence.

“Oh, I forgot to ask you Rals, how's uh, Lancer? Is my lil’ brat doing okay down there?”

“O-oh! Uh, yeah he's doing just fine, last time I checked before I left. He enacted some pretty good rules too! Like, no violence to anyone, and peace between us Darkners and Lightners!”

Susie smiled a little, sighing a bit, “Good. That's… good.”

“...Susie, do you miss Lancer?”

“...well, maybe I do miss him a bit. So what?”

Ralsei beamed a smile, “Well, we could go back sometime soon if you'd like! I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you again.”

“You can come along too, Protag!”

I thought about this for a quick second. The thought of traveling to a different world and seeing new people… was intriguing.

But at the same time, sounded kinda dangerous…

…

Like I'd pass up on such an opportunity. It’s another dimension, for fucks sake.

“I'd love to! I don't know if it'll be possible, but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?” I smile as Susie puts a hand under her chin to think about it.

“Well… you would be falling down a bit. I almost broke my arm actually-”

“I ended up just fine.” Kris said simply. I smile a bit at this. I wasn't a coward by any means, but it's always good to avoid punches altogether instead of taking them.

“Well, I'm still down to go whenever possible. Not right now though, because I am _starving._ ” I smirk, the four of us walking up to the diner, just a few yards away.

As we approached, we all heard the sound of something softly rumbling. When I turned, I saw Ralsei looking down, blushing heavily.

“W-well… in my defense, I have held my appetite all day for this! I can't wait to try real Lightner food!” Ralsei said happily as we approached the entrance of the diner.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dinner 'Date' Of Sorts

I open the door for the three, Susie rolling her eyes as she walked in, Kris nodding once, and Ralsei whispering a soft ‘thank you’. I follow the three with a newfound blush on my face because of it.

 

The first thing I noticed is how busy QC’s is. I mean, every booth's packed to the brim with hungry customers, every table cluttered with copious amounts of food scraps.

  
  
“Jeez, are we gonna be able to get a table here? I don’t wanna be spending my Friday night dumpster diving, Kris.” Susie complained, not necessarily comfortable with the huge amount of people here.

  
  
“Relax, relax! I’ll see what I can do about getting us a booth.” He mused. Kris walked over to the reservation booth and began an unintelligible conversation with the person working the shift.

 

Kris strutted back over with the most smug smile I’d ever seen on a face, and puffed his chest up.

 

“I got us a table.”

 

Susie’s eyes widened, “You... what now?”

  
  
“Good job, Kris!” Ralsei said with a sweet smile, clapping a little.

 

_ thisfuckinggoatisweartogod _

 

We walked over to a now oddly clean and empty booth. Susie scooted over to the end of the booth, followed by Kris. I sat beside Ralsei, who, after looking all around the diners looked outside and smiled at the decent view of the rest of the town.

 

“The Light World is so beautiful…” Ralsei said softly, his eyes fixated on some butterflies that flew around some flowers posted along the window.

 

“You haven't even seen half of it, Ralsei… but I'm glad you really like your time here so far. We all are.” I say happily as I watch the goat gaze outside.

 

“I'd love to see more of the Light World, Protag… if the opportunity ever presents itself of course!”

 

“Well, now's the time to eat and try out all the awesome food we have here!” Susie smirked as she saw the waiter come over with menus and a notepad.

 

“Hello guys, and welcome to QC's! Here's your menus, aaaand some free water on the house. I'll be right back in just a few minutes to see if you all are ready!”

 

Ralsei grasped his water cup and took a swig, almost looking like he was impressed with the  _ water  _ alone.

 

“So what were you thinking of ordering, Ralsei?” Kris questioned.

 

“Oh, uhm.. I don’t really know! All I ever got to eat in the Darkner world was cake..”

 

“Well, I think for your first time eatin’ here, try a fortnite bor-!”

 

I cut off Susie immediately before she could finish it, “For the love of god, Susie if you finish that sentence-”

 

“Uhm… woah… so many choices here. Hmmm…  oh! This one looks really appetizing! The uh… ‘Wild Alaskan Salmon’. I've never had seafood before, but I have heard of oceans and such! And fish!”

 

You smile and nod, “That dish is actually really, really good. I think I'll order the same thing. It's been a while since I've eaten here.”

 

“It also comes with seasoned wild rice and broccoli, a type of vegetable.”

 

“Oooh, is that good?” Ralsei asked, listening intently as I explained lightner food to him.

 

“It's-”

 

“-shit. Seriously. It's tasteless and bitter and all that.” Susie bumped in, interrupting me as she grimaced at just the  _ picture _  of broccoli.”

 

“...oh.”

 

“Well, only when you eat it  **out of the damn ground** , Susie. But if you wash it well and steam it in a pot of water, it's actually really good. Especially if served with a dip.”

 

“Oh, that sounds good then! Do I have the option for those?”

 

“The broccoli already comes steamed, but you can add a dip for them. I recommend ranch.” I smile as I see the waiter from earlier come back.

 

“Hello, you guys all ready to order?” She asked as she took out a notepad and smiled at us. We all nodded.

 

Ralsei and I ordered the same dish, with me having cherry soda and Ralsei having orange juice as drinks, while Susie ordered three T-Bone steak dishes and a chicken fajita skillet with a Dr. Pepper, while Kris ordered a simple bourbon bacon burger and a white hot chocolate. An unconventional choice, for sure, but a delectable one nonetheless.

 

“All right, that all sounds perfect! I'll be back in just a minute with your food!” She said cheerily, before walking back quickly to the back of the diner kitchen.

 

“Wow… she wrote that all down so quickly! And do they really only take one minute?” Ralsei asked me as he drank the water, looking quite refreshed.

 

“Believe it or not, they usually take four minutes tops. The monsters who work here are  _ really _  good at what they do. And I've never gotten a sub-par meal from here. Ever.”

 

Ralsei sniffed the air a little, an eager smile on his face as he clapped his hands a little, “Mmm, I can't wait! It already smells incredible!”

 

Kris nodded while Susie looked over at the kitchen with a glare, already getting impatient. My own stomach rumbled a little bit as I chuckled, feeling my face burn a little from embarrassment.

 

“Heh, well I guess I can't wait either.” I smiled, Ralsei giggling a little as the waiter is 3already walking out with plates of our food ready to be served.

 

“Alrighty, here we are! Sorry for the wait! Here's your burger with fries and drink, your two T-Bone steaks and chicken fajitas, and the two wild salmon dishes for here cute couple here.”

 

_ Alright, now this looks- _

 

…

 

_ D.. did she just say cute couple? _

 

**_Couple?!_ **

 

If my face wasn't red before, it sure as hell was now. I avoid everyone’s gaze, but being able to see Susie's look of shock, seemingly about to burst into hysterics at any moment. Kris was smirking devilishly, as if from the bowels of hell itself, and Ralsei…

 

Ralsei was blushing like I've never seen him blush before. And that was saying something. It looked as if he was trying to hide his entire face in his scarf, but only managed to look more adorable in the process.

 

As if the scene wasn’t embarrassing enough, Ralsei’s thigh brushed against mine, completely on accident. We shot a sudden glance at each other, before quickly pulling away to stare at the   _ extremely  _ interesting floor of the diner.

 

The waiter was seemingly completely oblivious to all this however.

 

“Let me know if you need any help. I hope you enjoy your meals!”

 

“Uhm, yeah, th-thank you!” I say happily as I try to move past what had just happened. look down at my food, eager to dig in. Before I do, I hand over Ralsei's orange juice and take my own drink.

 

“ _ Th-thanks, Protag _ ...” He says quietly, his voice muffled by his scarf as he avoids looking at me. Poor goat must've gotten really flustered with that one.

 

Ralsei then begins to use the knife and fork properly, cutting off the seasoned wild salmon as he takes the first ever bite of any fish related food. His eyes widen after a few chews, then swallows and looks at me with a gleeful look.

 

“Protag, this tastes incredible!” Ralsei exclaimed happily, “and you all have the opportunity to  _ eat  _ all of this at any time?!”

 

I nod, also finishing up my own piece, loving the flavors. Good to know that the recipe is still all the same.

 

“Pretty much, Rals! Good to see you're enjoying it so much.” I smile back, Ralsei looks back at his food, continuing to eat and trying out all of the food on his dish, but having the decency to not speed through his food,  _ unlike _  a certain purple lizard brutalizing a few steaks.

 

From his reactions, he was really fond of the wild rice and the steamed carrots and broccoli, even more so when he mixed it with the ranch dip.

 

“So you guys really did save the world, huh?” I ask the three as I continue to eat at my own pace. They all nodded as Susie spoke up, mouthful of steak and all.

 

“Mhm! You won't  _ believe _  the shit we did. It's all so weird and crazy and stuff. I swear I thought I was high as balls or something, but as a few days passed… well, it seemed more like a nightmare.”

 

“...well, ‘till I got used to hanging out with these nerds, I guess.” Susie mused, suppressing a small smile but failing, “and more so because of a wannabe bad guy kid we left behind in the Dark World.”

 

“Oh, so there was four of you guys?”

 

“Well, yes, but me, Susie and Kris were those that were specified in the prophecy I mentioned yesterday.” Ralsei added. I nod, remembering all that he told me. Well, most of it anyway, since I probably completely forgot about this fourth person who came along apparently.

 

“The twerp's name was Lancer and…” Susie stopped for a moment. smiling… fondly?

 

“...he was pretty cool for a loser. Not half bad of a villain either.”

 

Kris nodded in agreement, “He was more of a comic relief, but I enjoyed his company.” He said quietly and simply. The others nodded with smiles.

 

“So on the topic of the dark world and all, are you gonna eventually go back, Ralsei? Or do you plan to stay here? Or maybe fluctuate between both?”

 

Ralsei pondered for a moment, sipping his orange juice for a moment, then shivering and smiling due to how good it apparently was, “Well… ah, for now I plan on being active in both! Maybe the Dark World doesn't need me as much as it used to because of Lancer and his caretaker now being in charge and all…”

 

“...but I don't know yet. I really do love it here so far, but it's still something I need to think more about.” Ralsei smiled. I nodded and gave him a heartwarming smile in return.

 

“Well, if you do decide to move here, I- WE would all be happy to have you here.” I say, hoping that my slip up would go unnoticed.

 

But luck was not by my side right now, since Ralsei's blush and Susie's eye roll was obvious.

 

“Th-thank you, Protag! I uhm, r-really appreciate your support..”

 

“Oh my god, will you two gay fucks just  _ KIS _ - _ ” _

 

“ **SO** Kris, do you know anything about the movie we're gonna watch tomorrow?” I ask, expertly stopping Susie from continuing her sentence. To my surprise, Kris shakes their head.

 

“I saw the trailer and I liked it. I think it's going to be better than the other spider movie.”

 

“Spider movie?” Ralsei asked, tilting his head a little, “what exactly is the film we're going to watch?”

 

“Oh, does the dark world have anything like movies?”

 

“No, but I kind of know what they are when Kris told me! But uhm… I have no idea what I'm really expecting, haha…”

 

I smile and pull out my phone, unlocking it as I present it to Ralsei. He leans in and watches intently as I start up the trailer.

 

 _The trailer:_  [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=g4Hbz2jLxvQ&t=1s](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=g4Hbz2jLxvQ&t=1s)

 

By the end of the video, Ralsei’s eyes are lit up like he the sun. It was obvious that this type of entertainment was an extremely foreign concept to him, but from the reaction he has, he seems to be looking forward to it. Plus, the premise of going to see it  was making him giddy.

 

“Wow, Protag! That movie looks amazing! What time are we gonna see it?”   
  
“Why does that matter, Rals?” Susie questioned, with a puzzled look on her face.

 

“W… well, I don’t want to stay out  _ too _  late. Like, w-what if we get attacked, or lost, or…”   
  
_ Yeesh, he really is a worrygoat. _

 

“Dont worry.  We’re seeing it at 6:30, so by the time the movie is finished, it won’t be too dark.” Kris said reassuringly.

 

“Yeah, and besides, we'll be walking back together. Nobody's gonna mess with us!” Susie smirked.

 

Ralsei seemed to have calmed down a little, as the worry in his voice was gone, instead replaced with his cute, subtle awkwardness.

 

_ Wh- _

 

_ Why am I noticing things about his  _ **_voice?!_ **

 

Kris and Susie were now laughing hysterically across the table, most likely to some dumb outdated meme. I hoped in my heart that Ralsei hadn’t seen or even heard what a meme is, as I didn’t want it ruining his pure sweet soul.

 

“So, Protag, are ya gonna eat the rest of that? Or did you blow $30 on the meal just to flex on us?”   
  
I snapped back to reality… Oh there goes gravity, oh there goes rabbit, he choked, he’s so mad but he won’t give up that easy? N-

 

_ “Shut up protag.”  _ I thought to myself.

 

I had been extremely lost in my thoughts lately. Maybe it had something to do with that weird.. bunker thing..

 

I shuddered a little. Thinking about that place still gave me the creeps. What even was it..?

 

I didn’t have any time to think, as I had to decide whether to give Susie my food.

 

Realizing that I hadn’t eaten much, I had a choice to make. I  _ could _  give the remainder of my meal to Susie, but...

 

Ralsei needed it more. It  _ was _  his first time eating lightner food after all.

 

...and the look he was giving to my half eaten plate was a definite sign that this goat boy wanted more.

 

So, an adorable loving like him prince will get what he desires.

 

“Heh… it's all good if you want the rest, Ralsei. I'm already more than full.” I offer. smiling warmly. Ralsei looks back at me quickly, blushing a little.

 

“U-uhm…! Are you sure, Protag? I don't wanna be a bother or take advantage of your food or anything…”

 

I nod, moving the plate over to Ralsei as he looks at it, smiling a little. Admittedly, I was still a little hungry and only stopped eating due to me talking to Ralsei and watching the video, but… man, how could I say no?

 

“Th-thank you, Protag…” Ralsei said quietly, but gratefully. I simply smiled as Ralsei ate the salmon, looking quite content.

 

That alone was worth going a little hungry over I suppose.

 

“Wooow, Protag. I see how it is. You  _ rarely _  ever share your food, let alone just give it away like that.” Susie says with a raised eyebrow, before the look on her face changes to a devilish grin.

 

“Guess it's how the old saying goes; the fastest way to a guy's heart is through his stomach.”

 

Ralsei nearly spits out his food, before swinging his head around to hide his recurring blush. I gave Susie a hard punch.

 

“Hey Suse, y’know what would be fucking  **great?!”**

 

“Ooh, do tell, Protag.” Susie remarked in a posh voice.   
  


“If you could refrain from making gay jokes for 5 minutes.”

 

Susie stifled a laugh, before responding back.

 

“Nah, this is way too fun. Plus, you get flustered  _ way _  too easily, so it’s hard to resist.”

 

I groaned as Susie and Kris chuckled, while Ralsei ate his food quietly, blushing. I looking down and finish off my soda, blushing madly as I try to keep my mind off of it all.

 

_ Is all of this shit really that… obvious? Fuck…   _

 

After a few more minutes, Ralsei finishes eating and the waiter comes over to gather up the plates and glasses, as well as the check.

 

It… wasn't pretty.

 

But I  _ did _  offer to pay, so… I coughed up the cash and as well as the tip. I groan and yawn softly, sitting up from the comfortable diner seats and letting Ralsei slide over.

 

“Well… that was probably the best dinner I've had in awhile, honestly.” Susie said simply as she stretched. I looked out the window, a car passing by as the sun was now setting just under the roofs of several houses.

 

“Yeah, maybe next time you could get some money and pitch in.” I muse, leading the way as we all walk towards the exit, thanking the diner owner for the food.

 

“Hey, I pitched in money for the tickets for tomorrow!”

 

“Yeah,  _ your _  ticket.” I roll my eyes as I push the door open. Susie chuckles as she checks her phone, Kris walking behind her.

 

To my surprise, Ralsei suddenly hugs me and looks up at me, “Thank you  _ so _  much for treating us to such a wonderful dinner, Protag! I've never had anything like that before… I'm really enjoying Lightner food and your world as a whole!”

 

“And uhm… for paying for it all of course. I would have offered to help pay for it if I had any Lightner currency!”

 

I can only hug the fluffy boy back as my heart soars up into the stratosphere, “Awww, it's no problem, Ralsei. It was all my treat! I'm really happy you enjoyed the food.”

 

I reluctantly let go of Ralsei as we walk down the steps and back onto the sidewalk, gazing at Ralsei for a moment when he isn't looking.

 

_ God how can he look so  _ **_stunning_ ** _  with only those clothes? Is he even trying?! _

 

“Now that we've all eaten and feel relaxed…” I speak up, walking backwards in front of the trio, smirking.

 

“How's about a rematch on Smash?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2 hours, and an embarassing smash rematch later..**

  
  


  
“Aw, cmon, protag! Let me win! J-just  **LET ME WIN!** ” Kris said, obviously furious about how badly he was getting beaten.

 

_ “I’m bout to end this man’s whole career.”  _ I thought to myself, before jumping off stage.

 

I finished the match off with a career ending dunk, paired with a smug, shit eating smile spread across my entire face.

 

Kris groaned, obviously reminiscing on the small victory they had gotten the day before.

 

Ralsei stretched his arms out, beat from the eventful day we’d had. He gave a small, cute yawn before speaking up.

 

“Alright, Protag, Kris, I'm feeling really tired… but I might have a shower before I go to bed, if that’s okay with all of you!”

 

The thought of Ralsei having a shower was intoxicating, to say the least. Even the thought of him  _ semi-nude  _ was enough to send my sexuality into question.

 

Fortunately, Kris spoke up so I didn’t have to.

 

“Sounds good, Ralsei. Me and Protag’ll just be cleaning up and putting away the console. Right Protag?”

 

I snapped out of my dazed state, realizing I had to converse like a normal human being again.

 

“H-huh? Oh... Yeah, of course I'll help out. I did whoop  _ both _  your asses after all, it’s the least I can do.”

 

Kris let out a small grunt of annoyance, followed by him getting up to clean up off the couch to begin cleaning up the mess that we left. Susie had already gone home, so it’d just be Kris, Ralsei and I sleeping over.

 

I began to clean up, first spying an empty chip packet close to the couch. There were... Bite marks in the packet, indicating that a certain  _ unnamed _  purple lizard had massacred this poor, innocent packet of chips.

 

_ Yeesh. For a lizard, she sure leaves a mess wherever she goes. I wonder if it’s because of her teeth? _

 

_ … _

 

_ “It’s probably because of her teeth.”  _ I thought, as I continued picking up the other various litterings.

 

I pick up a small bag of marshmallows that Ralsei was nomming on during our hang out. I saw how ecstatic he was at the sight of them, so I decided to make a mental note of his fondness for marshmallows.

 

_ Remember… Ralsei loves marshmallows…  _ I say to myself as I put the nearly empty bag into one of the cupboards in the kitchen, before walking back to the living room to help up with the rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _  
_ **_10 minutes later.._ **

 

“There! All done.” Kris said simply as he picked up the final coke can off the kitchen floor.

  
  
I gave a sigh of relief.

 

“Finally. Hey, I’ll put away the console if you want. You go get ready for bed, Kris.”

  
  
“Ah, thank you protag. Just put it in the first cupboard to the left of the bathroom.

 

The…

 

Bathroom…?

 

_ Oh no... _

 

I blushed a little, before responding shakily, “Uh… I-isn’t Ralsei umm… showering?”

  
  
Kris stared at me, puzzled.

 

_ “ _ ”Well, yeah, he said he was. Is that... Is that a problem? It’s not like you’re in there with him or anything, so...”   
  
That sentence caused me to gulp, a ball of heat forming in my crotch, telling me that that was  _ exactly _  where I wanted to be right now.

 

“Uh, y-yeah! It’s not a problem. No problemo, amigo! It’s not like it’s weird or anything... It’s not weird, r-right?”

 

Kris was looking at me like I was some sort of sexually depraved lunatic, so I quickly shut down that shitshow and make my way upstairs, console and controllers in arms.

 

_ It’s not weird… It’s  _ **_not_ ** _  weird.. He’s just showering. It’s not like he’s doing anything lewd in there... _ __  
_  
_ __ …

 

_ “Wait, what if he  _ **_is_ ** _  doing something lewd in there?” _

 

_ No, no no no no, I can’t be thinking of that. I’m just gonna put away the console, and nothing else. This isn’t weird, it’s just me  _ **_making_ ** _  it weird. It’s a simple task. I can do this. _

 

I began my ascent up the stairs, heading towards the bathroom.

 

_ It’s the cupboard on the left, right? Yeah, yeah the cupboard on the left. _ __  
  


_ I wonder what Ralsei looks like... Without anything on…~ _

 

_ … _

 

_ STOP! For fuck's sake, I can’t be having these thoughts… I’m not gay.. I’m not gay. _

__  
__  
I looked down, realizing that a certain friend had come to town, uninvited.

 

_ Great timing. _

 

I groan silently as I also looked at the white tiled floor, I knew I had to figure out a way to-

 

_ Wait.. _

 

_ White tiles? Those are in… _

 

_ … _

 

_ Oh fuck. _

 

I slowly arced my head upwards, revealing that I was indeed, in Kris’s bathroom

 

With a showering goat.

 

With a very noticeable boner.

 

_ Fuck my life. _


	6. Chapter 6: Fooled Around and Fell in Love

As I slowly but surely realised the gravity of my situation, I was already formulating a plan in my brain to get out.

 

I was trying my absolute best not to get distracted, but I began to hear Ralsei humming a heavenly melody, which in turn entranced me, as my mind almost completely shut down.

 

_ The melody:  _ [ _ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhtO0AiP_pk&app=desktop _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhtO0AiP_pk&app=desktop)

 

All of a sudden, the melody stopped. 

 

And, coincidentally, so did my heart.    
  
“Oh no! There’s no more shampoo… uhm…” I heard Ralsei say behind the shower curtains.   
  
Realising what was happening, my brain acted fast, as I basically threw myself into the towel closet, as quietly as one does.

 

And just in time, it seemed, as I heard the sharp fling of the shower curtains being opened, followed by the wet footsteps of Ralsei.

 

I shut my eyes hard, praying to every religion I’d ever known so that Ralsei wouldn’t open the closet. Thankfully, the gods were on my side for once, as the indecent goat didn’t seem to notice me at all.

 

Opening my eyes, I was quickly greeted by the sight of Ralsei’s supple, well rounded back end, completely nude, sending me and my mind into a frenzy.

 

Ralsei spun around almost elegantly on his heels, revealing his front to me. Obliviously, of course, but still...

 

_ Wow. _

 

I’d never really seen much genitalia in my life, other than the time I walked in on my mom getting changed, and that one time with Susie... 

 

I shiver at the mere split second thought. I wanted to forget that one for  _ sure. _

 

Coming back to the real world, I watched as Ralsei pulled open the cupboards below the sink, before-

 

_ Oh my god... _ _   
_ __   
Ralsei bent all the way down, exposing what was left previously unseen by me, including his pink, clean rosebud, which stood out like a sore thumb among his snow white fur.

 

I felt a throbbing sensation in my pants, knowing exactly what it was without having to look at it. 

 

Any semblance of sexual doubt I had left, any suspicion that I was into guys was now set in stone.

 

_ Fuck… I’m definitely gay.. _

 

_ God dammit, Susie.. _

 

Focusing back on Ralsei, I realised he was spending a little too much time in the cupboard. I mean, the shampoo is usually the first thing you see when you open the cupboard...

 

_ So what the hell is he searching for…? _

 

The indecent caprine made a few cute little grunts, before revealing what he was looking for, standing back up with a blush and a… surprisingly mischievous smile.

 

A...

 

...hairbrush?

 

_ What’s he gonna do with that? Comb his fur or something? _

 

_ Wouldn't really be a smart thing to do immediately after a shower.  _ __   
  


Ralsei then reached over and turned the sink on, before running the  opposite end of the hairbrush under the lukewarm water.

 

_ What in the fuck is he doing? _

 

Before I could speculate further, Ralsei answered for me.

 

He bent over yet again, looking behind him with bedroom eyes and a massive blush. He then placed one paw on his rear, spreading apart one of his cheeks to reveal his entrance, while the other paw held the hairbrush.

 

_...no way... _

 

The goat then began sliding the handle of the brush in between his cheeks, looking down at himself as he did so. He continued to do this for a few seconds, before rubbing the handle of the brush around his pink rosebud…

 

...then slowly pressing it in with a long, soft sigh of arousal.

 

…

 

**_WHAT THE FUCK._ **

 

Ralsei began pushing the end of the brush into him, biting down on his lip. He then stopped when the handle was halfway inside of him, whimpering quietly as it seemed as if he couldn't go any further.

 

Keep in mind, this wasn't some small hairbrush. In fact… it was quite bigger than any normal ones I've seen.

 

Ralsei began to slide the brush in and out of his cavity at a slow pace to start off with, while letting off some soft, cute whines every time it slid back inside. The brush was only a quarter of the way inside, so Ralsei decided he wanted to change that.

 

He pushed the brush deeper inside of him… surely this wasn't the first time he's done something like thi-

 

“ **_b-baaa~!_ ** ”

 

_ Did he just… _

 

If I was hard before...

 

Ralsei quickly covered his mouth with his hand, wondering if anyone had heard him, the blush on his face deepening as he looked down at himself, closing his eyes tightly as he pressed the brush into him as deep as it could go, his cute little fluffy tail wiggling.

 

Thinking that the coast was clear, he continued to slide it in and out of him.

 

Meanwhile, in the towel closet, I was still in disbelief that this was even  _ happening. _ I mean, a sweet, adorable, innocent and sophisticated goat like him, performing something so…  _ lewd. _ ..

 

_ It’s completely out of character! _

 

_...but... _

 

Ralsei wasn’t slowing down as I was lost in my own thoughts, ramping up the intensity to a slightly higher speed, letting off some  _ scandalous  _ moans, if not loud.

 

“Mmff~ s-so good... ahn…~ mmm! Hah..~”

 

Ralsei’s tongue was lolling out, forming an almost ahegao-like expression on his face.

 

Realising that he was about to peak, he held his erect cock over the shower ledge, aiming it in.

 

With one last shove, the tip of the hairbrush went deep into Ralsei’s rear, thus setting the goat off with an explosive orgasm along with a cute silence squeak of pleasure, as he shot loads of cum into the shower drain, as he watched it slowly go down the drain.

 

After regaining his senses, Ralsei sighed happily and began to wash off the hairbrush very thoroughly under some warm water and some soap. 

 

He then set the brush back to where it was, happily grabbed the bottle of pink pet shampoo, and held it close to his wet fluffy chest as he stepped back into the shower, still completely unaware that I had been watching the entire event transpire.

 

_ W-what the fuck was that... _

 

I stepped ever-so-quietly out of the towel closet, trying my absolute best to avoid the spots where Ralsei had been… performing… 

 

I peeked my head out of the bathroom door, and to my relief, nobody was in the hallway. I was in the clear.

 

I stepped out to finish my  _ original _ job, as I put the console back in the cupboard, before walking back into Kris’s room to try my best to get rid of the  _ extremely _ obvious erection I had. 

 

“Shit… shit…  _ shit _ ! How am I gonna be able to talk to Ralsei now that I know he does stuff like  _ that _ in the shower?” I said aloud, sitting down on the bed as I look down, my erection still painfully obvious. 

 

_ God damn… _

 

I wait in the room for several minutes until my obvious erection becomes less so, then I step out, sighing quietly as I begin to walk back downstairs, just in time to see Kris wishing a newly cleaned Ralsei goodnight.

 

“There you are. What took you so long, Protag?” Kris asked as he began walking upstairs while I walked downstairs. 

 

“Uh, just had to use the bathroom is all!” I say with calmed nerves, or at least try my best to stay calm.

 

My voice was shaky, and Kris being Kris, the perceptive asshole that he was, picked up on it. No one really knew how he was so proficient in reading people. Maybe a heightened sense of perception was to blame?

 

He squinted at me for a moment, before simply shrugging and heading back up to the second floor. I see Ralsei in the kitchen serving himself a glass of milk.

 

“Oh, hello Protag! I'm gonna be heading up to sleep right now but uhm… I just wanted to thank you again for treating us all to such a wonderful dinner.” Ralsei smiled, sipping the milk from the glass as he looked up at me.

 

“Aww, again it's no problem Ralsei. Maybe we can go there again sometime soon if you'd like to?” I offer as I adjust the blankets on the couch and fluff up my pillow.

 

“I'd love to! There were so many dishes I've yet to try…  O-of course, not often. I don't wanna be a burden to you or anything!” 

 

_ Anything just to see you smil- _

 

“Oh don't worry Ralsei. You? A burden? You're far from it.” I smile softly, “Besides… your presence is honestly really relaxing and peaceful. A far cry from the way someone like Susie acts.” I chuckle, earning a little giggle from Ralsei as a small blush forms on his face.

 

“I-I'm glad you think so, Protag… I'm… glad to have met someone as generous and nice as you. It really makes the light world feel more at home than what I could have ever imagined…”

 

“Ever since I was alone in the castle back in the Dark World, I could have only ever dreamed of anything like this but…”

 

Ralsei looks up, with what seems to be a faint hint of tears in his eyes, “...thank you. For everything so far.”

 

My heart skyrocketed out of my chest at this point… and now  _ I _ was the one who was truly looking as red as a ripe tomato. 

 

“Of course Ralsei… someone as sweet and as adorable and compassionate like you deserves only the best of what life has to offer.”

 

“...”

 

“...d… do you really m-mean that…?”

 

I smile and answer with a soft tone, “I don't see why I would lie. I’m a very honest person. Can’t you tell?” I said with a smug grin.

 

Ralsei looked to the side, still smiling and sniffled a little, putting the empty glass on the counter, “...thank you, protag…”

 

I can't help but wrap my arms around this adorable fluffy goat, giving him a loving squeeze as he also hugged me back. I swear to you, he nuzzled me as well, melting my heart right then and there.

 

After a while, we broke our hug and we looked at each other for a moment. I could see a tear or two trailing down his cheek, so I did the favor of wiping it away with my thumb, earning myself a cute silent giggle from the goat before me.

 

I leaned into his face half-cocked, not really knowing what I was doing. Ralsei saw it, and pulled away, leaving me feeling ashamed and stupid.

 

“R-Ralsei, i’m..”

 

“...g-goodnight, Protag. I hope you have pleasant dreams…” He said softly, blushing madly but still looking not-so cute and shy.

 

I don't know how much longer my heart can take.

 

“I wish the same for you, Ralsei. Sleep well.” I respond quietly as he began to walk upstairs, while I made myself comfortable.

  
  
  


…

  
  


After several minutes of just staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened today, and what might happen tomorrow, I have finally come to a single conclusion about how I've been feeling the past weekend. As I closed my eyes to drift off to sleep, the thought echoed through my head.

 

_...I've fallen for him. _

 

_ I've fallen  _ **_hard._ **


End file.
